Snake in the Leaves
by Ninja bat master
Summary: What if the snake summons, except Manda, wanted a real summoner. Someone to bring their clan back to its' noble and just image. Soon, they find a worthy summoner, in Naruto, the Kyuubi container. Slight bleachxover eventual Harem...go clan restoration act
1. Chapter 1

Many, if not all, of the snakes bound to the snake contract are sick, disgusted, and tired of Manda and Orochimaru. So, Nacondas, Manda's cousin of equal size, shape, and power (white where Manda is purple and red where his stripes are.) decides to make a new contract in secret and find a worthy summoner, they find Naruto.

**Snake in the Leaves**

A six-year-old Naruto walks through the forest outside of Konoha, holding his bleeding left arm.

"Why? Why do they hurt me"? His tearstained face looked up at the crescent moon through the trees.

Why did they sneer and throw things at him? Why did they beat him on his birthday?

He tried desperately to avoid them on the tenth of October, the day of his birth and the Kyuubi's death, but they always found him. Even when he tried to find the old man Hokage they always caught him.

Tonight was just the sixth intense beating he'd gotten in his short life.

He finally stopped walking and sat on an outcropping of rock next to an old pond.

He looked into the calm crystal waters and saw that his hair, face, clothes, and mouth had blood slowly drying on them.

He splashed the water on his face and rubbed both the wet and dried blood from his skin.

As he looked into the water, he couldn't help but let his tears fall into the crystal pool reflecting the moonlight. "I wish…I wish that I could protect myself. I wish I could make someone proud of me. I wish…I wish I could I could have something…anything that the village or anyone else couldn't take from me." His tears continued to fall and he curled up on the rock and cried himself to sleep.

Up in a tree, overlooking the pond and the sad six-year-old boy, was an orange snake with black bands and a collection of purple scales on top of its' heads. It's golden eyes softened and the slit pupil expanded. A lone tear mad its' way down from its' left eye.

"So young, too young and innocent to know this kind of pain." She, the snake, had been watching this village for three years now and marveled that this small boy, with almost no-one to lean on, could stand the physical and psychological torture these**villagers** had put him through. She had lived long enough to see battle-hardened warriors, mistreated slaves, and tortured prisoners break and fall into madness and eventual suicide. But this boy, who radiated kindness and life, was put through so much and, even when he thought he was alone, didn't say a word against his **monstrous**home.

Then a thought struck her. "_Perhaps…maybe he could be the one to posses it, to redeem our people and…just maybe we can give him what he wishes for"? _

Having a few moments to contemplate her idea and its' chance of success, she made up her mind and poofed into smoke.

Deep in the lands of the Summon Snake clan, a huge white snake lay curled on a huge limestone rock sitting on a grassy hill.

His eyes were closed until he sensed a familiar presence. He raised his great horned head and looked below him to his left.

The orange snake appeared and bowed her head to him.

The giant white snake returned the bow. "**So, Yoruichi, to what do I owe this pleasant visit"? **The great serpent asked, cocking its head to one side.

The orange snake known as Yoruichi looked up at the white snake and spoke. "**Nacondas-sama, I have important news. I believe I have found 'the one'." **Yoruichi said with a calm yet serious and hopeful gaze.

The white snake, Nacondas' eyes widened a little. "**Do tell Yoruichi, I trust your judgment, but I must know your reasoning, for this single decision is one that, as you know, could heal or destroy our clan." **He said with a calm, yet eager voice.

"**Hai." **She then told Nacondas about Naruto and who and what he is and how the village, with few exceptions, treats him. Nacondas was amazed by this little human, and enraged at these…these **people **who seemed to be either too diluted of stupid to tell a kunai from the scroll its' sealed into. He had long known about the sealing of the mighty fox from his secret communications with the toad tribe. While Manda was the toads' enemy, the rest of the clan was friendly to the, in secret, and apologized every time they had to fight the toads on Manda's orders.

Nacondas was silent for a few moments and then opened his eyes and looked at Yoruichi with the look of a leader commanding attention. "**Yoruichi, I feel your analysis is correct. His will seems unbreakable and his kind heart refused to be extinguished. I want you to speak with him and befriend him. Do not lie to him, but if he asks a question he would not be ready to hear the answer to, then say as much and tell him that we will answer him later. See what his hopes for the future are and only if he wishes to pursue a career in the ninja ways will you offer him the new contract. If he wishes for another life," he sighs, "we will respect his wishes. I will not become what Manda had just to get out from under him and I will not use him the way Manda and his vile summoner use each other and us." **He speaks the last part with determination. The snake clan has too long been using fear and deceit to gain their desires. If they were to be reborn, they must break from old evils.

Yoruichi nods. "**It shall be done my lord."** She then disappears in a puff of smoke and Nacondas looks up to the heavens.

"**Please, please let him be the one who is worthy."**

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

By the pond in the forest, Naruto lays in deep sleep while the sun rises into the sky. It's about seven in the morning.

He opens his eyes and sits up, rubbing sleep from his eyes. He looks around and remembers why he is here. Since it's a Saturday, he doesn't have to go to school and doesn't need to go anywhere.

He yawns and stretches.

"**Greetings, Naruto"** A soft yet kind voice says to him.

He looks to his right and sees a big orange snake sitting coiled up next to him.

His first instinct is to run, but when he looks into the snakes' eyes…he sees kindness and a calm feeling overtakes him.

Turning to the snake and sitting Indian style, he places his hands on his knees and looks at the snake.

"Did…did you just say something"? He asks, never looking away from the snakes' calming eyes.

"**Yes Naruto. I am Yoruichi, a snake summon."** She says in a voice that Naruto finds to be feminine and extremely beautiful.

Naruto thinks for a moment and crosses his arms over his chest. "So, you're like one of those poof dogs"?

Yoruichi blinks and sweat-drops at his statement and tilts her head to the side. "**Um…what are you talking about? What is a poof dog and why do you think I'm like one of them?" **Part of her feels slightly miffed that he thinks she's a dog and the word poof doesn't add any endearing qualities about the name of whatever animal he's referring to.

"When the man with the Inu anbu mask watches me sometimes, he does these weird hand things and then poof, a little dog appears. He lets me play with the smallest one who likes it when I rub his pads on his paws." Naruto explained.

Yoruichi thinks for a moment and then realization hits her and she smiles as much as a snake can smile. "**Oh I see, you mean he summons dogs. Naruto, that poof is just what happens when you summon something. The dogs are like me, but I am from the snake clan. Those hand things were probably hand-signs; the way ninja mold their charka to perform jutsus. Because he signed a contract with the summon dogs, he can call them to help him is he bites his thumb or gets a drop of his blood and does those hand-signs."** Yoruichi says in a teacher-like sort of way.

Naruto thinks for a few moments and nods as he understands most of it. "So, if you have to summon creatures like that, who summoned you"?

Yoruichi shifts around in her spot as she relaxes a little. "**Well, no one. You see Naruto, sometimes summons can come and go at will, but it takes a bit of charka to do on our own. Now, before we take that topic any further, I would like to ask you some questions." **

Naruto Nods for her to continue and she begins.

"**Now, what is your dream"? **She asks seriously.

"I want to be a great ninja and someday Hokage." Naruto answers with a small smile.

Yoruichi smiles too. "_**Okay, at least he has the right profession for what I need to offer, but I better make sure of his reasons and seriousness." **_She thinks. She takes up an inquisitive pose. "**But Naruto, why would you want to work for a village that treats you so bad"? **She sees his look of surprise. "**I have been around this village for the past three years looking for something and I don't understand why you stay, let alone want to help them."**

Naruto's head hangs low, but then he raises it in determination. "I want to prove to them that I belong here and that I will help them. I think…" He looks pensive for a moment. "I think that the people think I'm connected with the Kyuubi." Naruto states, half expecting Yoruichi to attack him or run from him. Instead she just looks puzzled at him.

Inwardly she's surprised by how perceptive he is, but wants to see how much he knows. "**Why do you say that"?**

Naruto looks up at her in mild surprise that she doesn't hate him. "Well, I was born the day the fourth died defeating Kyuubi and I have these marks, "he says touching the whisker marks on his cheek, "and I kind of look like the fourth. So, I figure people see me and are reminded of everything they lost."

Yoruichi is stunned by the boys' insight and reasoning, even if it isn't quite the accurate truth, it could be seen as a logical conclusion to someone who didn't know the truth. "**I see. Well, while your reasoning is fairly logical and heavy in the understanding of others, that doesn't excuse their behavior. But, I suppose that's something for a later discussion." **She then looks him in the eye. "**Naruto, you said you wanted to be a ninja, correct"? **He nods**. "Well, I with to make you a deal."**

Naruto cocks his head to the side in confusion but nods again, waiting to hear her out.

"**Naruto, I would like for you to sign the snake contract and become our summoner." **She says in a polite tone.

Naruto looks surprised. "Why? I mean no disrespect, but why would you offer me this"?

Yoruichi nods in understanding. He has never been given anything for free except by the Hokage. "**Naruto, first let me tell you a small story about my clan and it should help." **He nods and sits straight up. "**Naruto, for a long time my clan has viewed as a bad or evil clan. We have a reputation for being cruel and causing pain for no reason other than our own enjoyment." **She sighs sadly. "**This is not really how we are. Our clans leader, the boss summons known as Manda, and his summoner Orochimaru use us to do terrible things, and since Manda's the boss and Orochimaru has signed the contract and has Manda's approval, we must obey.**

**Now, recently, Manda's cousin, lord Nacondas, has been gathering our clan members up in secret and all of us want Manda and his summoner out and/or killed. So, he drew up a new summoning contract and has been looking for a new summoner for ages. However, we don't want a repeat of the past and wish our summoner to convey our true selves. We need someone who will do what is right and be loyal to his friends and precious people. I heard your wishes last night Naruto."**

Naruto's eyes widen.

"**I'm impressed. You didn't once curse the village that rightly disserved it and you wished only for things to make your life happy and complete. I told lord Nacondas of you and he has agreed that, if you wish to be a ninja and also want to, you may sign our contract and we will teach you and help you be strong. Our only request is that you be a good person at heart and see to it Orochimaru is destroyed. He uses us as disposable soldiers and tools of death. He has done horrible things to his comrade for his own pleasures and wants. He betrayed this village and has ruined many lives and continues to do so." **She took a moment to let this all sink in.

H seemed to be deep in thought. Yoruichi waited for a few minutes and the started again.

"**So Naruto, will you do it? We will not pressure you into this. We will not be like Manda and make outrageous demands like the human sacrifices he desires for his help. We wish to be an honorable clan again and speak freely with other clans and no longer fear Manda's punishment. This is your choice Naruto." **She sits and awaits his answer, hoping.

After nearly fifteen minutes of thought, incredible for a six-year-old as hyper acting as Naruto, he looks Yoruichi dead in her golden eyes. "I accept."

Yoruichi smiles, and nods. She then waves her tail and a large white scroll poofs next to her and she unrolls it with her tail. It has many empty slots in it. "**Then bite your thumb to draw blood and write your name in your blood. Then wet the hand you will slam down to summon with, with your blood and press it at the bottom."**

Naruto obeys and when he is finished, his blood glows and then turns golden on the page and remains as if written in golden ink.

He looks at Yoruichi as the scroll poofs away and she smiles her serpent smile. "**Congratulations, it will be an honor to be your friend and summons, mater Naruto."**

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

It has been seven years since then and Naruto has grown very strong. He has not passed the two times the genin exam was held because he needed a team his age and he also needed more time to learn from his summons.

They have taught him charka control and many jutsus, most of which only he can use, and also has created a few himself and even modified some of Orochimaru's for the better.

He and Yoruichi have become very close. She is the same age as him and has a human form. She can take the form of a pretty, beautiful in Naruto's opinion, girl with dark skin, purple hair tied into a long pony-tail, golden eyes, and wears tight black shinobi pants, a black backless top, that shows her curves beautifully, that has a golden snake in a spiral formation in front, and a dark orange battle kimono top over it. She can remove her orange top for her more powerful moves that need flexibility and range of motion. On her feet are black ninja battle slippers and she has a white scarf around the lower half of her face. She stood at about 5' 10" and had a lean, muscular, but incredibly firm and feminine figure that, if and when other male shinobi, and a few females, see it, they would be driven mad with lust.

She looks like this in private, minus the scarf on her face, but when in public she is in her snake form and wrapped around Naruto's neck.

She became his companion when they exchanged a drop of blood in an open cut they made in their hands and she is his partner. While in her snake form, she could do various attacks and be used as a weapon, scout, or tool, while in human form she was a goddess to him that could do nearly anything.

He has been acting with his usual obnoxious mask so he doesn't draw suspicion, but today, he dropped it and is walking to class with Yoruichi around his neck.

His body is 5' 9" in height and he is all muscle with no baby fat. His hair is black with blond streaks and tips, and his eyes are now slitted. It was part of the contract and necessary for the Justus he must use.

He's no longer wearing his orange nightmare of a jumpsuit, not he wears black ninja cargo pants will many pockets and scroll tucked into loops with kunai and shurikan holsters on his snakeskin belt which he had made from shed snakes skin he'd asked Yoruichi for. His shoes were like armor-plated versions of Yoruichis', and also black.

He wore a dark green sleeveless shirt that contoured to his muscles nicely and had his hands covered by fingerless gloves that wrapped around each of his forearms below the elbow. On the backs of the gloves was armor plating with the symbol of a snake curled in the shape of the leaf symbol. His face was covered by a dark green facemask like Kakashi wears. He also wore a black headband cloth over his slitted eyes since he long ago learned to see through vibrations, sound, and heat and charka sensing. He could fight in total darkness if he had to, and had in some training.

He wore many seals on his body. A few storage seals for things like some of his personal belongings and scrolls, and most importantly, his sword, the Kage Kusanagi. It was made stronger than Orochimaru's sword and could break it, in design anyway. It also had special seals for impressive abilities, transformations, and attacks on it.

He also has many gravity and resistance seals on him to restrict his movements to make his strength and speed incredible when they're off.

He kept it sealed because, "the wolf bares its fangs and is countered, but the viper hides his and strikes with surprise and speed," as Nacondas had said while training him.

He had to go into the forest of death to get an area big enough to summon him and not be seen or detected.

Naruto walks into his classroom and everyone who was talking is silent, at first trying to recognize the strange new kid, but Iruka, the only teacher who gives Naruto a chance, realizes who he is first. "Naruto"?

This ignites the rest of the class in understanding and realization.

"Naruto-baka! Just because your lame, don't think dressing up and using henge will make you any less of an idiot, and the blindfold this is so fake. Take it off before to trip and look even more like an idiot!" Sakura screams.

Naruto turns his head so his cloth-covered eyes look at her, unnerving her and other, and speaks. "Haruno, shut up." This causes the class, even the brooder Sasuke to look at him in surprise and for Sakura to stare open mouthed at a loss for words as he speaks again. "You are a weak fool. This is how I always dress when training and not wearing that idiot mask I put up so people underestimate me so I have an edge in fights. I have decided to drop the charade, as it has no more use to me. I have been able to use various training methods to fight in the dark and can now walk without my eyesight and still "see". For potential ninja, you suck at looking underneath the obvious. An enemy ninja could pose as a complete fool or weakling to lower your guard and then kill you before you know what's happened to you." He said calmly.

The class was dumbfounded; even Shikamaru was wide-awake and surprised.

Sasuke looked at the supposed "dobe" wide eyed. Had he really fooled everyone? No, impossible, right?

Sakura recovered first. "S-Shut up Naruto-baka! You can't even do simple clone jutsu, so stop acting like you're not weak!" She stammered out.

Naruto sighed. "Again Haruno, you prove your stupidity." A few eyebrows rose at that, and Sakura looked pissed off. Naruto turned his head to Ino. "Yamanaka."

Ino sat ridged in her seat as his cloth-covered eyes looked at her. "Yes"?

"Tell me, what are the jutsus Sasuke knows." Naruto asks as he crosses his arms.

Sasuke looks curious as to why Naruto would ask about him.

Ino looked equally confused, but nodded and replied to his question. "Um...well lets see. There's the clone, replacement, transformation or henge, and I think he knows some fire jutsus."

Naruto nodded. Then he "looked" back at Sakura. "If I wanted to defeat Sasuke, I would just have to use an earth jutsu to level all the trees and bury all objects around us to stop him from using replacement or transformation effectively. I would then use another jutsu, "earth encampment wall", to raise three large slabs of earth around him to block his escape and fire a high level "water bullet" jutsu making any fire jutsu useless and he would die, is not by the first attack, than by repeating the process a few more times."

The class was stunned again and Sasuke was pissed.

Naruto, still calm, spoke again. "You see Haruno, Sasukes' fan-girls can tell anyone what they want to know about him and then plan to counter his skills. I, on the other hand, made it look like I have no skills, so no one knows what I can do. It's true I can't use clone jutsu, but that's because I have a condition where my charka is denser and larger in quantity than an average genin so my charka control goes out the window and I can't lower the amount I use to make a regular clone. However, I can make any type of elemental clone, including shadow clones."

Iruka and his assistant Mizuki were shocked. And, as if reading their minds for doubt, snapped his fingers and four shadow clones popped into being, walked over to the window, opened it, and disappeared.

Silence in the classroom followed.

"Now," Naruto spoke again, "I would like to take this exam and go home, so let's hurry up, shall we"? He then walked up to the back row, sat down, and crossed his arms, waiting for class to begin.

Iruka recovered then. "A-Alright then, lets start the exams now." He looked at his list of students. "Choji Akamichi, come up."

And so they all took the exam and either passed or failed. Naruto passed, much to Mizuki's displeasure, and, after Iruka told everyone to be back the next day to receive their teams and jounin instructors, went back to his apartment.

Once he arrived, he closed and locked the door before activating the silencing effects of the "privacy" jutsus he had placed everywhere in his home so no one could look or hear what was inside. All anyone would see would be an empty apartment.

Naruto went into his bedroom, placed his leaf headband on his nightstand, and sat down on his bed.

A moment later, he weight around his neck where Yoruichi was disappeared and two slender, strong, delicate arms wrapped around his chest and held his back against Yoruichis' soft assets.

"Naruto, (when in human form she speaks like a human.), Don't you think that you might have pushed it a little too far? I mean, sure Haruno is a joke of a ninja, but you pretty much verbally backhanded her." Despite Yoruichis' words, she was smiling and Naruto knew it. She had hated it when Naruto would allow Haruno to hit him to keep up his mask. She also remembered how he always shielded her while she was wrapped around his neck, (Yoruichi, not Sakura).

"I know, but I am strong enough now to take on any jounin and a weakened sannin. I refuse to remain as the idiot I portray and I will not chance being put on a team of weak fools who don't realize the harsh truths of the ninja world." He said as he turned his head to look back at Yoruichi. He then lifted his left hand back, cupped her face and drew her close for a long, passionate kiss.

He and Yoruichi had indeed grown close in these few years and were lovers in all but the act itself. They wanted to wait for a time when they could relax and truly be together without concerns.

Naruto had asked Nacondas about it and Nacondas had informed him that he had his blessing to be with her and that if they "mated" she could conceive a child, but must remain in human form during the pregnancy. This made Naruto blush but he nodded. Nacondas told him that was how Orochimaru was conceived thanks to Manda setting it up. He'd wanted a cruel and snake-like summon, an obvious success.

When they finally broke the kiss, Naruto moved his arms around Yoruichi and moved her into a sitting position on his lap.

She laid her head on his right shoulder and he ran his right hand through her long, purple, silk-like hair after undoing her ponytail.

She sighed in happiness. He was handsome, strong, hot, smart, kind, gentle, and all hers…for now.

Two years ago, she had, on orders from Nacondas, told Naruto who his father and mother were and about the fox sealed in him.

He was PISSED!

It took a whole day of destroying several training grounds before he calmed down. Then he cried on Yoruichis' shoulder and she cried with him for his pain. Then, after a long talk, he forgave his father and vowed to make his parents proud of him.

After learning that both the Namikaze and Uzumaki where famous clans, he decided to combine them into the Namikaze-Uzumaki clan.

This means, when his identity is finally revealed, he will need to follow the clan restoration act and have multiple wives to restart the clan.

He had discussed it with Yoruichi and she agreed, but only if they both approved of the female in question.

But, until they find someone else, he was hers and hers alone.

They spent the night like that, only getting up when Naruto felt hungry and decided to make some stir-fried rice and some ground beef added in.

When they went to bed, Yoruichi, who always slept in a large t-shirt and gray sweat-shorts, snuggled next to Naruto who slept in only boxers.

They wrapped their arms around each other and slowly began to drift off to sleep, comforted by each others' warmth.

Yoruichi looked up at Naruto as his eyes drooped. "I love you, Snake charmer." She said with loving affection.

He looked at her and smiled his foxy smile with his slitted eyes holding a loving gaze at her. "I love you too, Hebi-hime" (snake-princess)

Then he kissed her head and they both fell into blissful sleep, huge smiles on their faces.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

When Naruto awoke, he found Yoruichi laying her head on his left shoulder, while her left hand rested on his chest.

He smiled and took her hand in his right hand, squeezed it gently, and leant over to kiss her gently on the lips.

Her eyes fluttered open and she saw she was being kissed by her man and smiled as she returned it.

When they parted, they were both slightly breathless.

"I love waking up like that." Yoruichi said with a seductive voice and a serpentine grin.

Naruto smiled. "I live to please you, Hebi-hime."

"Damn straight." She said with a smirk.

They both got up and went to the shower.

They may not have been ready for sex, but they still loved to look at each others' bodies, and the occasional groping was always welcome.

When they exited the shower, light blushes on their smiling faces, they went back to their room and got dressed.

Both in their usual attire, that they had multiple copies of, went and at a light breakfast of cereal and toast as they spoke of what to do that day and who their jounin sensei might be.

Naruto smiled evilly and Yoruichi returned it. Whoever it was, was about to get one whopper of a surprise.


	2. Chapter 2

As Naruto and Yoruichi, in her snake from around Narutos neck, were heading towards the academy, Naruto sighed. Today was the day. The start of his life as a ninja.

He raised his hand and touched his new eye plate. On the way home the night before, he'd used a special metal-bending jutsu and reformed the headband to fit over his eyes and the top of his nose. He'd engraved two coiled snakes facing the leaf symbol on it.

While reforming the plate of the headband he'd been reminded of why he wore blindfolds.

"**Remember Naruto. A snake must be completely at ease when fighting blind as our speed makes it hard to see and, when lying in wait, you can't always see your prey, or predator. Also, now that your eyes have slits like a snake, it would do well not to show them. The ignorant in the village already view you as a demon. If you start to resemble Orochimaru, they will be all the more adamant in trying to kill you." Then Nacondas paused, and chuckled. "Plus, it may be funny to see the looks on an enemies face when you get serious and remove your blindfold. I know it limits you so you can't use more of our hypnotic and fear based jutsu, but those are signature moves of our clan. Use them if you absolutely need to, but wait until you are stronger to use them freely"** That had been Nacondas' warning and wisdom years ago when he'd altered Narutos' eyes. Naruto had experimented in secret with a few animals and found that, if they were weak enough, he could scare them…to death. So, Naruto put up a genjutsu over his eyes to make them normal while he wore the blindfold. It was just part of the act.

Now though, he was unleashed from his restrictions.

Yoruichi smiled her serpentine smile as she looked at Naruto. He was finally being himself in public.

As Naruto made it to the academy, He stopped just outside the door. He lowered his head a little. "Ready, Hebi-hime?" He asked with a smile.

Yoruichi, in snake form still, smiled her snake smile. "**Always, snake charmer.**"

Then, Naruto opened the door, and entered.

The room went silent. They were all still stunned at this new "true" Naruto.

Sakura wisely, FOR ONCE, kept her mouth shut. (Miracles do happen!)

Sasuke eyed Naruto with his usual bored glare, but there was a hint of inquisition in his eyes.

Everyone else just looked at him and kept quiet.

Hinata looked worried and Kiba, noticing, put his arm around his long time friend.

(Naruto acts the same in those years, but never lets anyone see him train, so Hinata never saw him train the first time or followed him and started stalking him. For NaruxHinata fans, sorry, He'll be paired with older women and another bleach girl. But at least I gave her a non-pervert Kiba.)

As Naruto sat in the back row, he crossed his arms and waited.

Everything went about as expected. The ino-shika-cho group lives again, Kiba, Hinata, and Shino are a tracking team, And the Uchiha, Haruno, and some pale creepy guy obsessed with referring to male genitalia were the assault group.

After Iruka finished with everyone else, Sakura noticed something and voiced her opinion. "Iruka-sensei?"

He looked at her. "Yes Sakura?"

"What about Naruto-ba…I mean, Naruto. He's the only one left and he doesn't have a team?" She asked.

"I was getting to that Sakura." Iruka said with sigh. "Naruto is being placed with a jounin alone. Like you and your sensei, his have specific qualities that will help him grow and make a good team, even if it is just a two-man cell." Iruka explained. Then, as he was about to ready off the name…a black ball crashes through the window.

It unrolls and kunai stick it to the wall to show a huge banner that reads: THE GREAT AND SEXY, ANKO MITARASHI!"

The class was stunned. The women half was stunned at the entrance and daring of her mostly fishnet clothing, while the male half were either out with nosebleeds, drooling, or having a mental shutdown.

"Iruka sweat-dropped and coughed. "Anko, You're early."

She blushed and sweat-dropped before standing up straight with her right hand scratching behind her head as she smiled weakly. "Oops."

Half the class fell down, while Naruto and Yoruichi smirked.

Iruka sighed. It was just one of those days. "Naruto, your sensei is Anko."

Naruto nodded and walked up to Anko. "I hope to meet your expectations and your approval, Anko-sensei." Naruto said with a bow.

Anko smirked we'll see. Now, lets go!" She yelled as she leapt out the window. Naruto tilted his head to the side and shrugged. He then leapt after her.

Everyone could only think one thing. "_What kind of team are they gonna be?_"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Anko lead Naruto to the forest of death. Once there, she took him to the tower and up to the fighting ring with the giant hands in a hand-sign pose.

She waited for Naruto to join her in the middle of the ring and…lunged at him.

She tackled him to the ground and hugged him like a boa hugs a mouse.

"Naru-kun! We did it! Ha, we're on the same team!" she cooed.

"Yes, yes Anko-chan. I know. I'm glad too." He said as he sat up and moved her to sit on his lap.

Anko smirked and then pulled Narutos' face to her and kissed him deeply.

Naruto smiled into the kiss as he remembered when he'd first met the Snake mistress.

(Flash back)

It was a warm night two years ago and Naruto, having dropped his disguise for training and going out tonight, was leaping from rooftop to rooftop, looking for a good place to practice. Yoruichi was back at home. She'd been exhausted after training the day before and decided to take a day or two to rest.

As Naruto was about to leap to another roof, he heard faint grunts and sounds of pain.

He looked down into an alley and says something that made his blood boil. There were six men at the alleys' entrance, blocking it off, and they appeared to be jounin. Further in the alley were two women. One with wine red eyes and another with short purple hair.

Naruto listened in as the men approached. He noticed the women looked like ninja, but seemed off.

"Well, Well, Well. Look here boys. It's the two hottest and most elusive pieces of ass in all of the leaf village." They all snickered. "Oh, what's wrong? Feeling dizzy. Well, the drugs I slipped into your sake and dango will do that is suppose. Don't worry, we'll make you feel better." The man had a sick expression on his face as he and his friends came closer.

Naruto saw the two women were weakened and couldn't fight back. He'd seen enough.

He jumped down between the two. He was nearly as tall as the women, due to his growth spurt, and looked at the men with his blindfold-covered eyes. "I cannot allow you to defile pure leaf maidens like this, vermin." The young man said.

The men were surprised and annoyed. Anko and Kurenai were surprised, and flattered. They blushed at his proclamation.

"What pure maidens? All I see is sex meat in bandages and fishnet wrappings. Now go away boy or we will hurt you!" The man yelled.

Naruto shook his head and removed his blindfold. His eyes were closed as he lifted his head back up. Then, without a second to spare, his eyes flashed open, and the three jounin fell to their knees.

The two Kunoichi were surprised at this. "_Who is this guy?_"

Naruto had activated his eye jutsu called "Snakes' Den/ Fear Gaze". It made whomever it caught, in a similar genjutsu like Tsukuyomi. Except you were in a snake's underground den with a giant blue-eyed snake and your worst fears were gathering around the serpent and marching towards you.

The men were so terrified that they couldn't even scream. Finally, when Naruto released the genjutsu, they fell down unconscious.

Naruto turned to the woman and the gasped. His eyes were slitted, but cerulean blue. They vaguely reminded one of Orochimaru, but where the snake sannin's eyes held cold hunger, this guys' eyes held warmth and comfort.

"You are safe now." Naruto said as he waked towards them.

"W-Who are you?" Kurenai asked.

Naruto thought for a second. "I am…the snake hidden in the leaves." He then made two shadow clones that picked up the two women and took them to the hospital to get checked out. Once they were dropped off, Narutos' clones dispelled and Naruto continued on his was.

Meanwhile…

Anko and Kurenai were talking about this strange young man.

Anko vowed to find him and either thank him, or test his skills.

After almost a week she found him while he was in the forest of death. She came upon him as he summoned…a snake as big as Manda!

Anko was ready. If this guy had the snake contract then…Orochimaru was involved.

She listened in on the young man and the snake.

"Nacondas-sama." The man said.

Nacondas? Anko had never heard of him before.

"**Hello Naruto**." The huge summon said.

Another shocker for Anko. Hers and Kurenais' savior was the Kyuubi container?

"So, Nacondas-sama, what will I be learning tonight?" Naruto asked.

"**Tonight, I will teach you "armored scale skin" and "grass growth" These will offer protection and hide you from enemies. Then, after you have mastered these jutsu, I will teach you how to wield the Kage Kusanagi. You must be proficient in it to stand a chance at killing Orochimaru.**" The huge summons said.

Anko was shocked. "_They want to…kill Orochimaru? But why would a snake summons want to kill their contract holder?_"Anko thought.

"I understand Nacondas-sama. Don't worry, as soon as I am strong enough, I will kill the traitorous snake bastard and his tyrant worm Manda. I will free you and the rest of your clan so that the snake contract will come back to the hidden leaf village and be a respected clan once. More." Naruto said with certainty.

Nacondas smiled his serpent smile. "**Thank you, Naruto**."

Anko didn't know what to think. The snake summons…hated Orochimaru and Manda? They wanted to come back and be a respected clan again? Was this real?

She decided to test it. She walked out towards them.

"Good to see you again, pure maiden." Naruto said as he turned his blindfold-covered eyes to Anko. She blushed.

"_Damn he sounds so HOT when he talks like that!_" She thought as she approached.


	3. Chapter 3

"Umm, hey Naruto." She said with a grin she hoped was convincing. She looked up at Nacondas. "Wow…big white snake you have there." She felt like she was looking at a copy of Manda, but with different coloring and kinder eyes.

"Well, thank you. But I'm surprised you haven't commented on Nacondas-sama." Naruto said with a smile.

Anko went through several shades of red as she looked at him and blushed…realizing how her last statement had been interpreted. "T-That's not w-what I was talking about!" She said with clenched fists.

Nacondas laughed and Naruto smirked. "I know, but you were so tense. If we're going to talk, I would like for us to be comfortable. I assume you heard everything while you were hiding back there." Naruto, without moving his head, pointed to the exact spot she had been.

She let her head fall in shame for being detected. She raised her head and smiled sheepishly as she looked at him. "Oh…uh…sorry about that."

Naruto chuckled. "It's fine. Now, what did you wish to know? Also, what is your name? I could continue you to call you pure flower, but I would like to get to know you better than a title.

Anko blushed again. She seemed to be doing that a lot around Naruto. "Well, I'm Anko Mitarashi. I wanted to thank you for before when you helped my friend Kurenai and me. I'd also like to know what's this about Manda and Orochimaru and you killing them."

Naruto looked thoughtful. He was still trying to make up his mind when a female voice was heard. "I think we can trust her Naruto-kun."

Anko looked around for the owner of that voice. It seemed to come from behind Naruto, but there was no one there. Then she saw it. An orange snake slithered out from around Narutos' neck. It slithered down to the ground and moved away from Naruto. When it was a few feet away from him, a big cloud of smoke poofed into existence. When the cloud disappeared, there stood a girl Narutos' height and age standing next to him with her arms crossed under her fairly developed breasts. Anko thought she was pretty cute, and the fact that she had a grin that matched the one she usually wore helped out with her instantly liking the dark-skinned girl.

Naruto looked at her. "You think so Yoruichi?" Naruto asked. She walked over to him, swaying her hips in a way Anko understood and that had Naruto, with his sightless vision, rooted to the spot he was on, and wrapped her arms around him from behind, pressing her nice sized breasts into his back.

She smiled s sweet smile. "Yes, I do. I told you I've watched this village for some time and I know she hates Orochimaru as much as you and the rest of the snake clan does. She was his student, and he left her like trash after putting a curse seal on her. And because of that, the villagers treat her similar to how they treat you. She also wears the mask of a sex-crazed, blood-obsessed psycho, to keep people from hurting her again. She only allows Kurenai and the old man to see her real self." Yoruichi said as she looked at Anko.

Anko was stunned. This…snake…girl…person had just nailed her entire profile on the head. She didn't think anyone would know that much about her.

Naruto looked down for a moment, and then reached up and took off his blindfold. He looked Anko in the eyes.

Anko gasped. She could see it, as plain as day. She saw his pain, his loneliness, and his fear of being hurt by anyone who approached him. She'd eyes like that every time she'd looked into a mirror. Behind both their masks, they were the same fragile, broken, lonely people that had wanted nothing more than one simple thing to hold onto in their lives.

Naruto saw much the same in Ankos' eyes. As much as his blind-sight skills would allow him to see, Naruto still found that the real way to know someone, was to loom into their eyes. That was another reason why he'd wanted to wear his blindfold on top of training reasons. He didn't want anyone to see the workings of his soul, or his pain.

Naruto walked over to Anko and placed his hand on her shoulder. "I would like to tell you some things…Anko-chan. If…you'll listen." Naruto asked hesitantly.

Anko nodded and they both sat down on the ground as Naruto took a breath and started to explain. He told her everything. Everything he knew about himself, about why he was training to kill Orochimaru and why he wanted to be a ninja.

Without realizing it, after Naruto was done, Anko started to tell Naruto everything about her. Her past, her old sensei, her friends, how hard it was to be betrayed and how the village treated her.

By the end, both had silent tears running down their faces and Anko sobbed a little. Naruto opened his arms and she dove in. He held her and let her cry, much as Yoruichi had for him a while ago.

Yoruichi looked on and smiled. Sure, she was a little jealous that another woman was hugging Naruto, but she knew that it would eventually happen, and she was glad it was someone who shared his pain. Yoruichi had a stray thought then. "_Maybe…Anko could be one of Narutos'_…"She let that thought go and decided to wait and see how they would get along before going any further.

Nacondas smiled down at the two humans. He knew of Anko since she was the only other snake summoner of the old contract besides Orochimaru. He wished he could have met her before now, but she never summoned the larger summons for fear of accidentally summoning Manda.

He silently poofed away and let them be until he was called again.

That evening, Naruto and Anko talked more and became friends. Naruto introduce Anko to Yoruichi and they hit it off very well. Well enough to make Naruto nervous when they both gave him the same sweet, mischievous smile.

"_Oh No! Another Yourichi…With Kunai!_" Naruto mentally wailed as he sweated.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

From then on, for the next couple of years, Naruto and Anko would hang out a few times a week, when she didn't have missions, and just have fun. Yoruichi explained that, because of certain gifts for being the new contract summoner, Naruto would have a nearly adult body by 13 and stay like that for a good while. She also let it slip about Narutos' parents and the eventual clan restoration act requirements. Anko licked her lips at the thought. She and Yoruichi confronted Naruto and asked him what he thought about Anko being his wife someday. Naruto weighed the thoughts in his head. Anko was HOT, kind, beautiful, skilled, strong, affectionate, loyal, and knew his pain. She was also sadistic and crazy as hell sometimes…but he could live with that…he hoped. Plus, Yoruichi had fun with Anko, and they got along like sisters…which Naruto could almost swear they were at times. So, he smiled and nodded and got down on one knee, as he had done with Yoruichi, and took Ankos hand.

"Anko-hime, I don't have a ring yet, and I haven't gotten my family name back either, but if you could find it in your heart, would you marry me?" Naruto asked as his deep, blue, uncovered eyes looked into her light purple ones.

Anko…was touched. Except for Naruto, no one ever treated her like a lady and still respected her as an equal.

She smiled as a small tear made its' way down from her left eye. "Yes, Naru-kun…I would love to."

Naruto let out a smile that looked like it would split his face in half. He stood and reached up to cup Ankos' face. He gently pulled her forward and just before their lips met, he looked at her. "I love you…Anko-hime…thank you." He then kissed her.

It was soft, slow, and filled with all the passion one could squeeze into that tiny amount of contact.

Anko was in a haze of love, lust, and a tingling feeling that felt…UNBELIEVABLE! She knew Naruto was pouring a small amount of chakra into the kiss and he was directing it to every pleasure nerve in her skin.

When the kiss broke, Naruto and Anko looked at each other with goofy grins on their faces.

Ahem…" Yoruichi said as she made her presence know.

Anko and Naruto looked over at her as she walked over to them and smirked. "My turn." She said as she wrapped her arms around Ankos' neck and pulled her into a deep, passionate, tongue filled kiss. They moaned into eachothers' mouths as the kiss lasted for a few minutes. When they parted, a slight bridge of saliva disappearing between their warm mouths, they looked over to see Naruto…out cold with a huge river of blood rushing down from his nose.

Anko chuckled. "I guess we were to much for him, huh Yoru-chan." Anko said with a sly smile.

Yoruichi smirked back. "He'll get used to it…eventually. We'll just have to do it more often to build up his immunity…to a point."

Anko laughed. "Oh, I think this is going to be one hell of a family Yoru-chan."

Yoruichi smiled. "You bet, Anko-chan."

Naruto, still knocked out, had visions of naked snake women dancing around in his head. His only conscious thought was, "_Kami…THANK YOU!_"

(Flashback end)

As Naruto and Anko continued to kiss on the arena floor, Yoruichi had already changed back and put her arms around Narutos' neck and leaned into his back. "Settle down you two, we can pick this up at home…later." She said in a sensuous voice as she licked Narutos' ear in way that made both him and Anko shudder in delight. Since Anko had agreed to being with Naruto and Yoruichi, they had moved in together at Ankos'…in secret, and shared the same bed when Anko wasn't on missions. The three of them were all virgins and wanted to keep it that way, until they could relax and enjoy it…or their wedding night, which ever came first.

Anko stood up and Naruto soon followed with Yoruichi still on his back.

"Alright Naru-kun! We're staying here tonight and tomorrow, the tort…training begins! Don't think I'll go easy on you just cause you're my man now." Anko said with a smirk.

Naruto and Yoruichi returned the smirk. "I wouldn't expect anything less, Anko-sensei."

Then the three let out a chilling laugh.

In his office, the old Hokage suddenly got a chill running down his spine. "_I…get the feeling my life is about to get more…troublesome._"

Two male Nara's sneezed and The old man tried to calm his nerves with his little orange book.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Hi, listen, I'm taking suggestions for harem members. I need the character and the reason she would be good for the harem. I don't really know how to do polls yet, so just write your nominations in your reviews and thanks for the great feedback.**

Next chapter, Sasuke


End file.
